Toshiki Clan
by Dumti
Summary: A clan that they thought to be gone from the beginning of the Shinobi Age. The Clan that he once belonged in. The secrets, the power, the forgotten past. The mythical power of Gods. A Kekkei Genkai no one had thought it would exist in the land of living. OFFICIALLY ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or the Naruto Characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC Characters in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_The forest wasn't quiet like the other days. The usual quietness of preys running and hiding away from their predators; screamings of torture and pain echoed through the whole forest, startling and scaring all animals in the area. Animals fled the area, feeling the danger and the smell of iron that was saturated in the air. Bird flew up high to the sky crying in fear from the horrible screams they heard. Cries of mercy, begging and whimpers were heard and a second later, noises of bodies dropping hard on the floor were heard followed up by a cold manical laughter that shuddered the forest to its core scaring more animals away. The sickening slash of flesh and splatters of blood soaked the trees and leaves nearby. The rich brown soil bathed in crimson red colour was flowing freely from dozens of the dead bodies. Some had their thoat slit open, some were chopped to bits, some had cruel and grusome slash marks and burns all over their bodies indicating of torture. The sight was truely sickening, sickening enough to make the war zone of Third Great Shinobi war look like a garden full with colourful flowers._

_"Tell me, where is she?" The killer asked, his katana soaked red from contless dead bodies. It bathed in blood of children, babies, men, women, and elders._

_"I will never tell you!" A young woman shouted as she stood between the killer and her children._

_"Wrong answer." He spat and slashed the woman vertically, spraying her blood all over him, his mask and the children. They screamed when they smelt a bitter smell of blood and the warm liquid splattered on their faces and clothes. Then they saw their mother fall to the ground like a broken doll, unmoving as a pool of red liquid formed under her, soaking her white yukata red._

_"Ka-san!" They shouted and ran to the fallen figure, only to be stopped when a sickening sound of cutting flesh sang in their ears. They felt a stabbing pain in their chest and when they managed to look what had happened, they saw a cold, red metal that was soaked in their blood coming out from the middle of their chest._

_"So weak and useless" He muttered and pulled out his katana from the bodies of the children. Their small bodies fell, shaking in pain and gasping for air. The killer had deliberately stabbed their lungs to torture the children to death. It was inhumane and monstrous sight to see.  
><em>

_Not even glancing at the three dead bodies in a regretful eyes, he turned around and left to another area to ask the same question he had been asking ever since he killed his first victim._

* * *

><p><em>The masked man turned went in to house, only to find a dozen of men and women dressing in their battle armors, ready to fight.<em>

_"Ah. More toys to play with."_

_"Don't you dare to step closer or I will kill you!" One young man shouted and postioned his weapon, a twin sword ready to intercept and attack the unknown killer._

_"Where is the princess? Where have you hid her?" The killer asked ignoring the threat._

_"You will never find her!" A woman shouted and threw 10 kunais to masked figure, who didn't move but stood there not caringly. He stood there as the kunais passed through him as if he wasn't a solid person. The whole group gasped seeing his technique._

_"W-Who are you...? No... what are you!" She shouted but the killer made no motion to answer._

_"Wrong answer" He coldly said and isntantly was in front of the woman who threw the kunais at him. With a quick slash, he slashed her open and slashed nearby fighters._

_Raising their gaurd , every one of them held their weapons close to their body as if it was their lifeline. Passing a small code, they attacked the masked man simultanously,but were killed in a split second by the man. He stood where he was as if he didn't move an inch and watched them fell motionlessly to the ground. Some still alive but gasping for air feeling the stabbing pain on their throat and chest. He had only slit their throats and stabbed both of their lungs, giving them a slow and painful death for the reason of not answering his question. _

_The masked man sighed deeply and was urged to burn the whole compound down right to the ash but held the thought slightly afraid of killing the girl he came to find. He searched and searched for decades for the Clan and at last he had found it. The Toshiki Clan. The very Clan where the Rikudo Sennin was born in. He was going to be damned if he killed the sole blood reletive of the Sennin just because of his short temper. After all the years of searching, he wasn't going to let it go. Not now.  
><em>

_Holding back a growl he forced himself to calm down and left the house, only to meet the whole population of the Clan, all dressed up in their battle armors holding their respective weapons close. He looked at them monotonely, not interested at the group but the old man who was the only person dressed like a civilian. _

_"The cursed child. I knew it was you. I foresaw you coming for hime-sama 3 moons ago." The old man spoke looking directly into the masked man's eye, thorugh the hole staring to his matured red Sharingan eye. Now the killer noticed who the man was. Toshiki Hiyashi. The teller of the Clan._

_"So you're the famous Toshiki Hiyashi. I read and heard so much about you." The killer said smiling gleefully behind his mask. So it was true. They indeed had the power to see the future, but among them, only the princess they were protecting from him and Hiyashi were truly gifted by the rest only could see small bits of the future while Hiyashi and the hime could predict the future they want the exact date it would happen. A very dangerous and powerful Kekkei Genkai. Clavoriance. He had no doubt that Rikudo Sennin forsaw the birth of the Shinobi Age and had to teach every child, men and women about Chakra to acomplish the future he saw.  
><em>

_"We all know you are here for hime-sama and we will stop you. No scumbag like you will touch hime-sama. You will be dead before you dare to touch a strand of her hair. No one like you will dare to touch Rikudo-sama's living blood decendant!" One of the strongest member of the Clan, Toshiki Umasu growled. _

_"I don't care much about you pitiful beings. I only want Akane-hime. Tell me where she is and I will spare your lives." He offered but they all scoffed at his effort. It was a classical act of low and dishonorable people who were obessed with power would do and no way in hell the ancient Clan would fall for the cheap trick._

_"We all know we will die here today. No foul coated words of yours will manipulate us." A woman sneered and took a semi-step foward in a warning of daring him to attack. _

_Taking her words like a signal, all men and women prepared themselves to battle. Every single one of them knew they were going to lose, but if they managed to injure him, it was better than nothing. For the sake of their beloved hime, they would do anything for her even it meant to die. Toshiki Akane, the sole blood relative of the Rikudo Sennin and the next Clan Head of the Toshiki Clan. _

_"Very well then. If all of you are so eager to die, be my guests." The masked man said coldly, whipping his katana in the air taking off some of the blood. Looking at the big crowd, he launched himself towards them and they launched themselves towards the masked man shouting war cries to kill and to protect their hime. _

_Then suddenly everything went black and..._

He woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In Konohagakure no sato, Sandaime Hokage was having a very bad day. He had just heard from one of his ANBU that Hatake Sakumo commited a Senpoku leaving his only son Hatake Kakashi alone as an orphan. Ever since the day Sakumo failed the mission to save his teammates, the while village started to hate and despise of his choice. Even his comrades who he had saved hated him. He had ordered all ANBUs to keep Sakumo's death a secret for temperally. His son... Kakashi, Sandaime sighed deeply thinking about how shocked it would've been for the boy to find his father dead.

Sighing deeply, the Hokage sunk into his leather chair, thinking back about the dream he had. It wasn't a normal dream he would usually dream of. The scenes and the people there were too... real to be a mere dream or a nightmare. _'The Toshiki Clan...' _He thought absently. He knew of the Clan since they were the first people to live in the Land of Fire before Konoha was built. He heard stories about them from his teachers; Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobimura. Though he didn't know that Rikudo Sennin was from the Toshiki Clan. His senseis had never mentioned anything about that information. He had only heard about of the mythical clan that the Rikudo Sennin belongedthough the name of the Clan was never mentioned... until until now. His senseis had only informed to him and his two teammates that the Toshiki Clan was a neutral Shinobi Clan. A Clan who hated to kill and take lives from other families. He had asked them once why they were neutral and the only answer he got was,

The Clan was fed up of it. Taking away the lives of families for pathetic reasons, aka the war.

At first he coudln't understand what they had meant but years after he suffered and saw the reality of War and the life as a Shinobi, he understood. He hated killing since the Second Great Shinobi War but had killed enemies who deemed to be a threat to him and his village. He gave them second chances to consider to every enemy Shinobi he met and killed when it was necessary to.

Shaking his head lightly, he straightened up his back and looked at the piles of paper work that was on his desk. _'Even at war, it never seems to cease.' _He thought in an annoyed manner. Looking at the corner of his desk, he found a hot cup of green tea, his favourite tea waiting for him to pick it up and drunk. He stretched his arm to pick up the cup but the moment he did, the cup suddenly cracked in multiple places, enough to leak the green hot liquid to the table. The Hokage narrowed his eyes and immediately moved the papers away the from leaking cup. He picked up the broken cup and threw it away. Quickly taking out his handkerchief, he wiped up the mess. It was no coincidence. The cup was a new one he bought few days back and was a very sturdy one. It didn't make any sense to conlcude as a coincidence, leaving him only one answer. Bad omen. A _very _bad omen. _'Was if because I thought of the Toshiki Clan? It can't be. No one knows that Clan exists except for me, Homura and Koharu. All of us promised Hashirama-sensei and Tobimura-sensei not to tell anyone unless we were given no choice but to tell the truth in extreme conditions.'_ Sarutobi thought and looked out the window of the Hokage tower.

The day was sunny like usual and yet for some reason he felt there was something odd about today. He looked carefully at everything, grasping all details of the buildings and he found nothing was out of ordinary and suddenly a strip of sunlight shone into his eyes blinding him for a second. Looking up to the sky, he saw the sun shining brightly in glory and pride but something was wrong. Unlike other days, there was a circle of rainbow outside the sun. Another bad omen. Tow bad omens on a single day wasn't something he expected. Adding on to the strange dream he had. There was something wrong with today. Something wrong with the Toshiki Clan.

"Neko" He muttered under his breath and immedialtely, cat masked ANBU landed behind the Hokage, kneeling on one leg with his face down in respect.

"Hokage-sama, I am at your command." The ANBU spoke monotonely, waiting for further orders.

"Bring me Namikaze Minato, Uzumkai Kushina, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi to my office in 3 minutes." He ordered and the ANBU left without any hesitation, though he wondered why the Hokage asked for 3 Clan heirs and 2 strongest Jounin in Konoha. It must be a very hard mission.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Minato was in his house, writing down few Fuinjutsus with some help from his girlfriend, Uzumaki Kushina. She was his neighbor and as his girlfriend, so she frequently visited him and sometimes helped him on Fuinjutsu.<p>

"Minato, the second stroke on the third top right is too thin and the the Kanji is not on the center of the seal. It's off by 2 milimetres to the right." She scolded him and he laughed sheepishly at his error. He may be good at Fuinjutsu, but she was better. Her Clan specialized in Fuinjutsu unlike other Clans making them dangerous.

"You're too stict on me Shina-chan. I bet that no one is better than you in the whole Elemental Nations." He compliemented as he took out a new sheet of paper to draw the seal again, this time with the mistakes fixed.

"You're just being a baby Minato. My Clan may specialize in Fuinjutsu, but that doesn't mean we are the best. There is one Clan that is better than us. The T-" She stopped when she and Minato heard a knock from a window in the room they were staying in. Withdrawing the curtains, Kushina saw an ANBU, Neko to be exact standing outside.

"Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina. Hokage-sama is asking for you two in his office." The ANBU pressed the message and left without a word, not even waiting. He still needed to pass the same message to three different people, and they just had to live so far away from each other much to his dismay and loathed the fact that he was acting like an messenger. It was a Chunin's job, not an ANBU's job for god sake!

"Okay... That was the first time I saw an ANBU acting like a messenger." Kushina stiffled into a laughter and soon fell to the ground, holding her stomach together.

"Shina-chan... Shina-chan... Come on. No time to laugh. You heard what the ANBU said. Hokage-sama is waiting for us." Minato said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Aburame Shibi was in his Clan's Kikaichu breeding sector. As the Clan heir, he was told to visit the beeding sector daily to comunicate with the queen Kikaichus. To cross-breed many different kinds to get the best Kikaichu breed. He held out a hand a single queen Kikaichu landed on his forefinger.<p>

"You're the most compatible and successful Kikaichu breeding so far. Excellent Chakra absorb, fire-based species, iron hard defence and attack." He muttered and as if the bug understood him, the queen flew off from his hand and called the rest of her colony to him. They swarm around him as if they were thanking him and Shibi nodded in acceptance.

"Shibi-sama, an ANBU had informed to inform you that Hokage-sama is requesting you to his office." A female Aburume informed. She didn't come into the breeding room, knowing only selected people were allowed to and she wasn't one of them.

"Understood." He replied back and the Aburme gave him a curt bow beforing she went back to her station.

"I must go now, but I will come back." He said to the swarming bugs and instantly, the bugs ceased to swarm around him and returned to their territory leaving. Shibi left the breeding sector to his room to be properly dressed to meet the leader of the village.

* * *

><p>Inuzuka Tsume was brooding. The last mission she went with Kuromaru, injured him gravely. She heard from the Clan's medic that his left ear had to be cut off to stop the infection and his right eye was now blind from the poison they had contered from Suna. Without him, she felt so useless and weak for not being able to protect him. <em>'If I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened, and Kuromaru wouldn't be off duty because of me.' <em>She thought and clenched her hands into a fist angry to herself for being so weak.

"Tsume, Kuromaru is fully healed now. You can go and see him but for the next few days take it easy and don't go overboard." The Inuzuka Clan Head, Kenshi informed his daughter who stopped brooding hearing her partner was healed. In split second, Tsume was gone from her room and ran to the room where Kuromaru was resting. He was her ninken and partner. They were born to be together as partners to train and die together. If either them were killed, the loss of their partner was too painful to handle, that either of the ninken or the Inuzuka ask the Clan Head to kill them, to be free from the pain and loneliness.

Seeing where his daughter ran out, he chuckled slightly at her sudden mood change. For the past few weeks, she refused to do anything but brood and brood but now she was back to herself. A loud, short-tempered, proud and ferocious Inuzuka.

"Now that's my girl." He muttered under his breath. Like every Inuzuka in the Clan, he had two red fangs on his cheeks indicating what Clan he belonged to, vertical slit-like pupils and long spiky brown hair, a trait of all Inuzuka. He wore his Jounin outfit to show his rank and underneeth, he wore a black meshshirt and a ANBU like pants. His sandals were black, his ankles were both wrapped by bandages and on his left thigh, his Kunai/Shuriken pouch was attached.

"You never understand the female mood swings. Don't you agree Aomaru?" He asked and his ninken, Aomaru scoffed agreeing. He was Kuromaru's father and it was only understandable that his partner's pup got his pup as her ninken. He was big as a large wolf and looked like a wolf, only in navy blue fur and countless scars all over his body telling he fought many battles and survived.

"No men can understand their mood swings." Aomaru barked and Kenshi laughed totally agreeing.

"Kenshi-sama, an ANBU is here asking for Tsume-sama." An Inuzuka entered the room, informing her Clan Head.

"Understood. You may leave now." He said and the Inuzuka left.

"What is an ANBU asking for the pup? Is it Hokage-sama? He wouldn't dare to use his personal army just as an messenger unless..." Aomaru muttered and Kenshi agreed. It wasn't an everyday thing to see an ANBU acting like a messenger. In the time of War, all ANBUs weere needed and no one could be spared. Genins were training to become strong and Jounins were busy defeating their enemies, leaving most of the messenger work to the Chunins.

"It must be important." Kenshi concluded and went downstairs with Aomaru behind him where the ANBU was waiting.

"I apologise for intruding Kenshi-sama, but Hokage-sama is asking Inuzuka Tsume to inform to the tower this instant." The ANBU said and the Clan Headed nodded understanding.

"Thank you ANBU-san. I will pass the message to my daughter." He said and the ANBU dismissed himself to the last memeber the Hokage asked to inform. Sending an ANBU to pass a message... He had no doubt the mission was a dangerous one.

* * *

><p>"Hiashi, your Kaiten is still too weak. Rotate faster and release more Chakra from her hands." Hyuga Hiroshi told his eldest son. As the Clan heir and member of the Main branch family, he had to learn the Main Branch techniques and master it like it they were his second nature.<p>

"Hai, Oto-sama." Hiashi replied and performed another Kaiten, this time faster and using more Chakra just like his father told him to. _'I have to get stronger. Strong to protect Hizashi from the curse of the Clan.' _Hiashi thought and went faster and faster, covering himself in a dome of Chakra.

By the time he stopped, a crate 2 meters in diameter was made under his feet. He panted, slightly exhausted from using too much Chakra on the move and his muscles were sore. Beads of sweats covered his forehead and he wiped them off and stood up straight looking to his father who looked proud from his earlier move.

"Good job Hiashi. You mastered Kaiten. Practice it to use at its full power until you are used to it. Now you are my proud Clan heir and Clan Head to be. You mastered all of Main branch techniques just like any Main branch family." He complimented and Hiashi gave a curt nod to his father.

"Your training is now finished, but I expect you to practice all of those techniques in your free time and master it in 2 years." He said and left the dojo, leaving his eldest son in the dojo.

As soon as he was gone, Hiashi went back training Gentle Fist style. He knew all of the moves but in order to perform it perfectly, he needed his Byakugan to see his enemies' Tenketsu. He wanted to use the Gentle Fist style without relying on his eyes and simply to say it was easier said than done. All dummies he had hit so far, he hadn't been able to hit a single Tenketsu because he couldn't see where they were. It was often that he missed it few milimeters and if other Hyugas knew of it, they would say it was impressive but to him, it wasn't enough. He had to get it right, so he wouldn't rely on his eyes for the Clan style.

"Hiashi-sama, I apologise for interuppting your training session, but Hokage-sama is expecting your presence in his office." A branch Hyuga informed, outside the dojo. The door was closed, therefore it was impossible for Hiashi to see the face who he was but a shadow.

"Okay, you are dismissed. Inform Oto-sama, I will be gone to the Hokage tower." He said and the shadow bowed to him and left.

Wiping off the sweat, he left the dojo and went to his room to change his clothes to set of fresh clothes than dirty and smelly clothes. It would be embarrassing for a Clan heir, Hyuga to be exact being non-hygenic.

* * *

><p>3 minutes later, the 4 shinobis who were requested by the Hokage were standing outside his office ignoring glances from the secretary who was stationed next to the room. When the entered the Hokage tower, all 4 of them met and greeted each other.<p>

"Long time no see Tsume, Hiashi." Minato greeted his teammates. It's been a while they were together ever since they went down their own path.

"Yo Minato. Your hair is spiky as ever like a hedgehog. A blonde hedgehog." Tsume teased and Kuromaru barked in laughter seeing the blonde boy's usual annoyed face by his partner. He then saw the blonde pup holding hands together with a red girl making him grin. Barking and growling to his partner in his langauge, Tsume buldged her eyes hearing what he had just said. She hurriedly snapped her head to Minato's hand and indeed, he was holding hands together with a red headed girl. Grinning of how much she would tease him, she gave him her grin, showing her elognated canines.

"Well, well, well... look at that. Little Mina-chan finally grew up and found himself a girl and got laid." She teased him causing to blush red much like his girlfriend's hair. Hiashi also noticed it and decided to take it to another level just to annoy his best friend.

"Not any girl but the Prankster queen of Konoha. One of the wildest girl in the class that time. Nice going Mianto. Jiraiya-sensei will be very proud of you." Hiashi said giving a double meaning causing Minato and the Kushina choke on their saliva. They both glared at him, but Hiashi looked somewhere else acting like an innocent child ignoring their death glares that would make the Uchihas envy.

"Shut up Hiashi." Minato growled and the Hyuga just smirked at his win. He then noticed another member besides Kushina and his former teammates. Shibi stood slightly away from the group, not used to of socialising with other people. Due to the fact that they use bugs as their medium, people avoided his Clan like a plague and they gotten used to it.

"Ah, you must be Aburame Shibi. Nice to meet you. I'm Minato. Namikaze Minato." Minato introduced and took his hand out to shake and Shibi accepted his shake in slight reluctence but nobody had noticed it.

"An Aburame? You mean the Clan that uses bugs?" Kushina asked and Minato nodded, causing Kushina eye Shibi very curiously like a curious cat. Her blue-green eyes stared at him, slightly making him unconfortable but having manners drilled into him since young age, he said nothing about her actions but the question she asked him wasn't the one he expected.

"Can you show me your bugs? I never seen species of bugs just living by feeding Chakra alone." Kushina asked startling Shibi. _'What an odd girl. Normal girls would run away but... she's different.' _He thought and complying to her wish, he raised his left hand to her eye level and summoned the Kikaichus inside him. In matter of seconds, his hands were covered by crawling small bugs. Acting totally opposite from a normal girl, Kushina touched Shibi's hand and few bugs went to her hand and she looked them very carefully.

"Wow... They are so small and yet so strong. Absorbing the enemies' Chakra to handicap them. A brilliant species." She praised the Kikaichus and just for fun, she summoned a little amount of her speical Chakra to her opposite hand and the effect was incredible.

Nearly all of Shibi's bug on his hand flew to Kushina and started sucking up her special Chakra, but was quickly called back Shibi.

"I apologise for their actions. They would normally wouldn't do this and I have no idea why they suddenly acted like that." He apologised but she waved her hands away, actioning it was nothing.

"Just wanted to try something. My Chakra is special Shibi-san. It is different from normal Chakra and I'm sure it was an immediate action to taste a different type of source." She grinned and Shibi just nodded, not knowing what to think. She was different from other typical girls. She wasn't afraid of him of his bugs. She like them and was interested in them.

"Hokage-sama will see you now." The secretary said breaking the conversation. Giving her a light thanks, the four shinobis went in to his office.

* * *

><p>"Minato, Hiashi, Kushina, Tsume and Shibi. Take a seat. I have a mission for you but it will take a bit of explaning." He said as he greeted the 5 shinobis insde. Accepting his offer, they all sat on the couch, looking at the Hokage waiting for him to continue.<p>

"Before I go briefing about the mission, what do you know about the South forest?" He asked the shinobis.

"The South Forest? Isn't that place dangerous to go in?" Kushina said and he nodded.

"There is a South gate but we rarely use it because there are hardly any missions shinobis needs to go through forest. Out of all forest that surrounds Konoha, the South forest is the most dangerous one. So dangerous that until now, they hadn't managed to get the layout of the forest because it was so dangerous." He explained and Shibi narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"I must ask Hokage-sama, but why are you telling us these information?"

"Because your next mission is go in the South Forest to find someone. A Clan to be exact." He said and all five shinobis widened their eyes.

"There is a Clan living in the forest? How?" Kushina asked.

"For that, not even I have the information. I have visited the Clan once in my whole life and that was when I was a Chunin. Hashirama-sensei and Tobimura-sensei were there, so we didn't engage any dangers but the forest is very dangerous. It is at least 10 times dangerous than Training ground 44, Forest of Death." He informed and they all paled. All shinobis heard about the legendary Training ground to say, it lived up to it's name.

"As all of you were taught in the Acadmey, Hashirama-sensei indeed create the forest that now surrounds Konoha. But that isn't the whole truth. To begin with, all Forests were like the South Forests before sensei tamed the forest with his Kekkei Genkai to a safer place. He left the Training ground but again, he had tamed it so it would be safe for the shinobis to train but unlike Training ground 44, South forest stood the same with no changes at all." Sandaime said and mentally knew he was going to be bombarded with questions.

"Why?"

"That was one of the agreement. An agreement with the Clan who lived here before Konoha had formed. The Toshiki Clan." He said and suddenly Kushina gasped audibly, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Do you know of the Clan Kushina?" Sandaime asked slightly shocked that she recognized the name. He was sure that he had never slipped to anyone.

"T-The Toshiki Clan? You're not lying are you Hokage-sama?" She asked shocked and the Hokage shook his head, not understanding what was going on the girl's head.

"That Clan is the strongest Clan among all Clans! I mean, they are the creators of Fuinjutsu!" She shouted in excitement and again Sandaime was shocked, not knowing of the vital information.

"Creators of Fuinjutsu? How do you know of this?" He asked her interested by how much she knew about them.

"They are the Fuinjutsu masters of the Elemental Nations and it was one of them who showed my Clan about Fuinjutsu. It's all thanks to them that Uzumaki Clan is well known for Fuinjutu. I never met a Toshiki member, but I would be honored to meet one." She said eagerly, her eyes shining in determination to meet one. Underneeth her eyes, Sandaime saw the hidden threat in here eyes that told him that if he dared to kick her out to miss the chance to meet them, she was going to make his life hell.

"Anyway, before you go all ahead of yourselves, I need to explain something very important." He said in a serious manner and hearing his voice, all five shinobis looked seriously to their Hokage.

"Toshiki Clan is a neutral Clan. They are pacifists who hates to fight. When they heard of Konoha built on the lands they lived, they negotiated with Hashirama-sensei to leave the South Forest alone as it is or they would fight to stop them destroying the habitat of the animals that lived in the area. Of course, sensei agreed and did leave the South Forest alone. That is the reason why South Forest is dangerous. It's because Toshiki Clan lived there and all the wild animals that were driven away from their habitat moved to the South Forest to live. If what Kushina said is true, then I have no doubt they have tracking seals all over the Forest, to detect any enemies. But today, there is something wrong with the Clan. I can't explain it to you but I want all five of you to go and see if anything had happened to the Clan." Sandaime said and placed a plain white scroll with the Hokage seal on the papar, sealing it from opening it.

"I already have prepared a letter for them in case they catch you. This is a high A-rank mission and might change to an S-rank mission depending on what we are dealing with. Minato, you will be leader in this mission. With your skills, I have no doubt all of you will come safely but be careful of the forest. That place is more dangerous than Training ground 44. Always be aware of your surroundings and if you see a person who has a Clan symbol of a black water lily flower behind s blue hour glass, drop your weapons and show your hands you are weaponless. They can be ruthless when they want to be even if they are passifist. Is that clear?" His voice barked at them and all shinobis straightened their backs.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Leave in 10 minutes. Get your supplies ready for week. I can't give you a map since we don't have one to begin with but I know that the Clan is situated in a south-east of the forest. That's all I can tell you. Dismissed." The five left the office and went to their respecting home, preparing for the mission.

* * *

><p>The five shinobis were standing in front of the South gate, nervous at thought of going into the forest that was 10 times worse than the Training ground 44. The three Clan heirs had notified their Clan and simply to say, they were torn between joy of managing to get a very high rank mission but also fear, fearing of losing them in the mission, but nonetheless, they said nothing to object them of their mission. To be personally called by the Hokage to his office for a mission was a great honor. until noonot even a handful of people had managed it. It was an honor they would kill to be given the chance,especially in the time of war. It meant the Hokage had acknowledged their skills and power ready to receive missions directly from him which were dangerous and vital to the village.<p>

"Okay, since Hokage-sama placed the leadership to me, I need Hiashi to be the eyes of the team, Tsume to be our nose, Kushina and Shibi are our Ace up the sleeves since only two have long ranged techniques which will be very helpful in this mission. Hiashi and I will be close ranged fighter while Tsume and Kuromaru can be our mid ranged fighter." Minato explained and they all nodded, agreeing to his planning formation.

"I'll be limited to use **Hiraishin**. Until we know the layout of the Forest, I can't risk of using it in case we run into troubles." He explained and they nodded understanding his situation fully.

"Hiashi, how long can you use Byakugan without tiring yourself to Chakra exhaustion?" The blonde asked the Hyuga who looked at him thoughtfully.

"About 8 hours if I barely use my Chakra to anything. If I do, 5 or 6 hours top." He said and Minato nodded, already making another plan in his head.

"Since this is a a week long mission. I can presume that it will take about 3 days to arrive to the Toshiki Compound and 3 days back. Till the mission ends, I want you to have your eyes activated as long as you can before it strains your eyes. Tell me if anything happens." He said and Hiashi nodded.

"Tsume, inform me if you find any suspiscious scent. Since we have no detailed map of the forest, we are going to need every detail you find. A Yamanaka might've done fine using their family techniques to a bird but since this is a wild and untamed forest, there are still risks I don't want to take. Shibi, if you can, I want you to communicate with other bugs in the forest about the Toshiki compound. If the luck is on our side, we might just finish this within a week." Minato said and they all nodded to their given jobs from their team leader.

"Kushina, for you I want you to summon your summons to find any faint trail of humans in the forest since you are the only one with a summoning contract that specializes in tracking. More noses we have, the faster we will find." Minato asked and Kushina nodded. She went through necessary seals and bit her thumb drawing blood as a sacrifice to summon.

In a huge puff of smoke, 7 large wolves appeared, sitting obediently in front of Kushina for further orders. All of them were bigger than Kuromaru and their fur were mightnight blue, reminding Minato and others of the night.

"Mistress, we are here to bide your wishes and commands." The alpha of the pack spoke and bowed her head to the red head.

"Tsuki, I want you to take your brothers and sisters to find the Toshiki Clan. I'm sure you have heard of them." She asked and all wolves widened their eyes hearing the Clan's name.

"The Ancient Clan Kushina-sama? Why do you want us to find them? They are the strongest beings on the land." The wolf said and barked few times to 6 other wolves behind her. They immediately left, going seperate directions to find any odd scent that could belong to the Toshiki Clan. Kushina noticed that the wolf didn't want to share the information to the other wolves for some reason.

"The Ancient Clan? What are you talking about?" She asked but the wolf shook her head.

"They are the oldest Clan in the whole Elemental Nations because they hold the record of the Forgotten Age, the past before the Rikudo-Sennin was born and is the only Clan that mantains its old tradition until now. Many Clans have forgotten it but they didn't. They are honorable humans and have gained many respects from great summons such as the Great Dragon of the North." Tsuki explained and Minato nearly missteped his foot hearing of one of the 4 greatest Summoning Contract.

"But I must ask mistress, why are you looking for them? In normal cases I wouldn't dare to go against your words but if the Ancient Clan is involved, I must confirm you mean no harm to them." The wolf said and bowed her head to Kushina for an apology who just waved it off.

"Orders from Hokage-sama. He feels something terrible had happened to the Clan, so he wants us to check them if they are alright." Kushina explained and wolf tensed.

"If Hokage-sama feels there is something wrong with the Clan with no physical proof... the Hokage is right. We must hurry." Tsuki urgently said and jumped into the wild forest, leaving 5 shinobis to absorb what she just said.

With 7 strange animals intruding the forest, the birds flew away to the sky crying in danger. Living in a untamed forest, the birds were _huge_. They were half size of Minato and he was tall. They were bigger than the hawks what were used to call Jounins and ANBUs for urgent missions.

"...What? Wait for me Tsuki!" Kushina recovered the first and ran into the forest, followed by Minato, Shibi, Hiashi and Tsume with Kuromaru.

* * *

><p>(3 hours later)<p>

"Dammit!" Kushina shouted as she saw another huge bug flying towards them. Cursing colourfully, she took out her special Exploding Tag (5 times more explosive than normal Exploding Tag), she attached it to her Kunai and threw it, hitting bullseye by stabbing it right in the temple. With a simple handsign, the bug exploded to bits and pieces making Kushina grin in satisfaction.

"Art is a bang!" She grinned and whistled looking at her artwork in many angles. Behind her, Minato just facepalmed while his two teammates just sweatdropped and Shibi was somewhat... normal.

"Kushina... We have to time to waste. Come one, let's continue before nearby animals smell your... art and decides to kill us for their supper." The blonde said and jumped up to another branch and jumped again to another one. The rest of the team followed trying not to lose their leader in the forest. They all had to agree, it was worse than the forest back home. They all went in there once for their Jounin Exam to survive for a month with limited weapons and nothing else. Scavenging food, killing any threat and hiding from predetors at the same time was a hard job to do. Of course, they were watched by ANBUs and Jounins to keep them from dying but they only joined it at the very end when the Chunin needed help.

Few hours later, the dark had shadowed all the lights from the sky despite the time was only 6:00 in the afternoon. Shadows and deepened and their sights shortened. Only thanks to Hiashi's Byakugan, they were able to continue their journey safely without smashing into the overgrown trees. Then suddenly Minato heard a small noise of rustle. Already paranoid enough from the lack of sight, the instantly took out a kunai and threw it where the noise came from. The rest of the team jumped slightly at thier captain's sudden action. Unaware to the rest of the team, Minato had never told them about his acute sense of Chakra. Not even Kushina knew of this. It was too small even for a veteran Shinobis to feel but for him it was within his senses and had felt it. He felt another Chakra source where the rustle came from. It was the same Chakra he kept on sensing for quite a while back though until now he wasn't able to pinpoint where the Chakra was coming from. The moment he threw his kunai, it disappeared into thin air, something he had never encountered before. Coming up to a quick conclusion of time-travel or teleport, he frowned.

"Hiashi, do you see anyting in the direction of 3 o'clock?" Minato asked and Hiashi just shook his head. He had no idea why the blonde was asking him. He saw nothing in that area for quite a while now. Muttering something under his breath, Minato took out four of his Hiraishin kunai and threw it in each corner, exactly 5 metres apart forming a square while putting him on the centre of the square. Not wasting a second, he bit his thumb hard and drew a seal with his blood on the ground. Forming few handseals in a rapid speed, he slammed his hands on top of the seal and fed his Chakra to it, feeling the Jutsu becoming alive. It formed a sqaure barrier around the team, using the four kunais Minato had threw as a medium. Ignoring their bombarding questions, he unsealed his sealing equipments and began to draw another seal on top of the blood seal he had just used. Quickly drawing 4 branch seals around the main seal, he slashed his left palm with a silver knife, something Kushina and others had never seen it in their life. Placing his bloodied palm on the middle of the seal leaving a blood handprint, Minato made a half Ram sign and muttered, "Kassei (Activation)". The barrier glowed from blue to invisible colour and the Fuinjutsus he drew eariler on burned red then caught into blue flame before embrodding the seals into the ground itself. Seeing the last seal embrode to the ground, Minato sank back giving out a relief sigh. For the whole process he didn't feel any intrusion into the barrier and managed to finish in time.

"Minato, what's going on?" Kushina asked in worry. She had never seen him act like this before when she had spent times with him. His face of rush and fear remained in her mind, replaying the same picture over and over again.

"Minato... please tell me... What's going on? What is this Fuinjutsu?" She askd him in plea.

"A creation of mine. Time barrier." He explained and looked around for any suspiscious action outisde the barrier.

"Time barrier? What is that?" Tsume asked in curiousity and sat down near Minato with Kuromaru at her side standing protectively.

"A barrier that cuts out anything inside the barrier from Time itself. Once it's activated no one can come in or out until the castor disactivates it."Minato replied, though he had left out some crucial information, something he wouldn't risk at the current situation.

"Why did you activate it Minato? You ignored our questions when you were setting up the barrier. Why?" Hiashi asked his friend who now had turned off his Byakugan to prevent from suffering from Chakra exhaustion.

"Someone is spying and following us in the dark. Whoever is is, that person's been doing it for quite a while but until few moments ago, I couldn't pinpoint his locations to attack him. The Chakra disappeared into thin air, so I came into a conclusion of time-travel or teleport. This was the first thing I could think up at so I had to do it without wasting time." He said and lied down to the floor in ease.

"What are you talking about Minato? There were no one around us." Hiashi retorted back but Minato shook his head.

"You wouldn't have sense it even with your Byakugan. The Chakra source was at a miniscule scale. Not even a Jounin level Chakra sensors would be able to sense it. He blended his Chakra with the nature Chakra in this forest, evading your eyes but he can't fool me." He let out a bitter chuckle but was glad that he was gifted with the talent.

"Why do you think Jiraiya-sensei can't use my trademark technique? On every seal of my Hiraishin kunai, it has a minisucle amount of Chakra contained inside so no enemy Chakra sensors would be able to detect but me." They were still dumfounded by him.

"I was born with a natural acute Chakra sense. I use my senses to locate my Hiraishin kunais to teleport to another area." He explained and they all stared at him. It was a very watered down version of explaining and it was too complicated to explain in detail. He tried that once on his teacher and hell, he had only managed to get half of the explanation and gave up the rest.

"That's why you always knew when I tried to ambush you every single time!" Kushina suddenly shouted and others sweat dropped at her. Minato just chuckled at his girlfriend's outburst.

"Your Chakra is too unique for me not to ignore." He said and ducked away from her wrath kick.

"Anyway we're not going to move until tomorrow. Whoever that spy is, there is a high possibility that he's hiding somewhere around us. We'll move once the sun is out till then, don't do anything reckless and injure yourselves or waste your Chakra. Is that understood?" The blonde asked in his mother hen mode. Kushina rolled her eyes at his words and nodded with the rest of the team.

"Good. With this barrier, looking for any enemy won't be needed so rest as much as you can. The barrier won't fall unless I say so so don't worry about any ambush. They won't even know we're here." He said and brought out a scroll, unsealing the contents inside.

In a puff of smoke, 5 tents and a box which contained food and necessary survival kits. Kushina and other thought the same thing. '_He's either paranoid from eating anything poisonous in the wild or just too prepared for everything._'

"Take one tent each and set it up anywhere around within my kunais. Don't touch the seal in the middle. Without that, the whole machanism will fall and even I don't what will happen." Minato said and took a tent for himself. He stopped few paces next to the main seal but too close. The rest of the team followed his example and found a suitable place to place their tent. They were all the same size, just enough to fit one person to sleep.

It had only taken them less than 5 minutes to set up the tents and met with Minato where he had been preparing dinner. Sadly, no one except Minato knew how to cook (shame on you Tsume, Kushina!), Minato took in charge of the food. It was simple. It was neigther too oily or hfull of fats. A simple sitr-fried vegetables with meats, a side dish and rice. The left-overs were buried under the ground; th most basic steps to destroy the evidence of any signs that would make the enemies suspiscious. Having a small free time, the team went to their respective tents saying their last goodnights of the day.

* * *

><p>The next two days were similar to their first day. Minato would setup up the Time Barrier while the rest of the team looked out for anything out of order. Then the next day, he would lower the barrier after checking the perimeter and destroy the seals with a low Doton Jutsu.<p>

Now the whole team were familiar of the forest. The usual poisonous and carnivorus plants that would be blown up by Kushina's explosion seals. The insects and animals were chased away either by Shibi using his Kikaichus to threaten the insects or Tsume growling at the wild animals furiously with Kuromaru sending most of the anmials away with their tails between their legs. The brave ones were usually killed and left in another direction to confuse any predetors. Hiashi was the eyes of the team alerting them every now and then of anything he deemed it was important and Minato was the brain of the team. He decided everything that was for the best for the team, oftenly asking for any alternatives that was better than his.

Going their daily routine of jumping through the forset for hours, the three members of the team found something that was too obvious. Blood and death.

Hiashi, Shibi and Tsume all tensed and stopped. Tsume coverd her nose in disgust and her ninken, Kuromaru did the same. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and Shibi's Kikaichus were buzzing loudly as if like a warning.

"Minato!" All three called back their leader who were several feet a head of them.

"What did you find?"

"It's too fuzzy for me to see in detail, but I can see a gate protected by 4 layers of Chakra and it's not a Genjutsu." Hiashi informed and Minato nodded. There was a high chance that it was Toshiki Compound door. _'Not a Genjtusu? Fuinjutsu?' _Minato and Kushina thought thinking the same thing. They had read in a book about Fuinjutsu hiding objects from view but it had only worked on small objects such as scrolls. Consealing a whole compound was something unheard of and nearly impossible feat to accomplish. The theory itself of concealing something as big as a compound was a high A-rank theory because the necessarily needed Fuinjutsus consisted from A-rank to low S-rank. A slight fail could lock the whole compound down for eternity or wouldn't work at were many tries from various Seal Masters but until now no one had managed to complete the task. Seeing a finished product in front of their eyes was something once in a life time that all Seal Masters would kill to be in their place. The current technology the Elemental Nation had was just too impossible to fulfill, but it was in the case from the creators of fujinjutsus, it was possible.

"They can fool my eyes but not my nose. Where ever the door is, I can smell a lot of blood. It's reeking and overflowing. The nearby animals are afraid to go near. What ever happened the compound, it is not pretty." Tsume reported and took out a mask to cover her nose from smelling the foul thing and gave Kuromaru a cloth for the same thing.

"Minato, the bugs in the forest are going crazy. What did happened there is something very dangerous. My colony is warning me not to go near it." Shibi said and tried to calm the bugs down with little success.

"Mistress, we have found the Ancient Clan's Compound, but..." Tsuki appeared from one part of the forest followed by her brothers and sister looking grim and some sick.

"Are they all dead?" Kushina asked, as she linked everything together. Smell of blood, fear from animals and bugs. It only pointed to one thing. Death or they rather say, massacre.

"Hai. Whoever caused their deaths will now suffer from the wrath of 2 Gods for eternity." The female wolf said and all five heads looked at her shocked.

"Wrath of _2 _Gods? Why?" Tsume asked not understanding why the Gods would interfere.

"Toshiki Clan is the only Clan loved by the Gods. They are the children of Satoki-sama and Yoru-sama." The wolf replied and all five shinobis were shocked. Satoki was the Goddess of time and Yoru was the God of Death, the Shinigami. Loved by the Gods and being the Children of two strong Gods made them shiver thinking what kind of punishment the killer would have to go through after what he had done.

"I see... Thank you for your work Tsuki. You can dismiss yourself." Nodding the wolves disappeared in a puff of smoke, returning to their own dimension.

"Minato... do you want to go back and report to Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked and Minato shook his head.

"Since we're here, let's go and bury them. That's the only thing we can do to them. Helping them go to the next life." He sighed sadly and walked away with Hiashi telling him where the enterance of the Compound was.

* * *

><p>The sight was grusome. It was so horrible that it took all of their will not to throw up at the scene. Dead bodies were littered on the streets like garbages and blood pools underneeth their bodies. Tsume looked green and pale from the sight and smell thanks to her enhanced senses and even Kuromaru wasn't looking any better than her.<p>

"Is this the Toshiki Clan?" Kushina asked absently, sad and angry that someone would dare to do such things to the people. Whoever had killed them, showed no mercy to anyone, neither to the kids. In fact, the killer gave them fatal wounds to die slowly in great pain. A monster. The killer was a monster... no, the killer was worse than a monster.

"They are the Toshiki Clan. Their Clan insigna are on their clothes. A black water lily behind the blue hour glass. It is them." Minato replied, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Most dead bodies still had their eyes open, the pain still evident in their dull lifeless eyes, making Minato shiver at the sight. He fought in the front lines against Suna and Iwa but even then, it wasn't this grusome. At least they armed with weapons but... these people were defenseless. It barely took him a second to see that they were civilians and nothing more. Children were no older than seven and there even toddlers with their throat slit open by a sharp metal, a katana or a Kunai Minato could guess.

"Eveyone, go to each sector and bury as many people you can. Use your mike if you find anything. Meet me back here in 4 hours." Minato said and left to one street to the left, not showing his teammates of his emotion on his face. He didn't want them to see him so weak despite his reputation as one of the strongest Jounin in Konoha.

Seeing him leave, Kushina felt sad. She knew he was suffering of seeing these deaths, especially children. He always had a soft spot for kids seeing this grusome sight, it was worse than any torture he could go through.

"...Well, you heard him. Let's meet back here in 4 hours after we bury them." Kushina said awkwardly and left, going into the next street of where Minato disappeared.

* * *

><p>Minato tired his best not to show tears as he dug up several holes using a minor Doton Jutsus. Placing the bodies with their eyes closed, he covered them up with with another Doton jutsu and placed several stones indicating it was a grave. The pain in his chest of seeing dead children made him twist inside and anger bubbled up wanting to kill who dared to do it. He wanted to kill the sick person himself of doing such homicidle act.<p>

Spending three hours burying over 300 bodies, Minato began to feel his muscle strain but ignored it continued burying them. The street was long and was full of corpses of civilians. Shaking his mind trying his best to ignore the faces that haunted him, he forced himself to continue to work. 30 minutes later, he was finally done and found himself standing in front of a huge house where he thought it was Clan Head's house. Muttering, "O jama shimasu" Minato went in opening the double door.

Unlike the other houses he went and found dead bodies, this house had none. It was clean as if nothing had happened, but as a Shinobi Minato took it as a suspision and kept his guard up. Going through many corridors and rooms, he found a room, that was decorated with black water lilies with blue hour glass standing in the middle in each flower. It was the Clan insigna. _'This must be master room.' _Minato thought absently and went in and regreted the moment he did.

He had to cover his mouth to prevent from throwing up and felt very sick at the sight he saw. A seven year old white haired girl was crucified on the wall. Kunais imbedded through her palms into the walls and a tanto through her feet. Slash and burnt marks were all over her body indicating of torture session. Blood was still free flowing from the wounds dripping blood on the floor one drop at a time. Her head was down, so it was impossible for him to determine if she was alive or dead but when he took a step forward, the floor creaked, causing the crucified girl to face her malnourished head looking towards the source of the sound.

"W-Who are you...?" The girl asked, her voice croaking from lack of food and water.

Snapping out, he hurriedly ran to the girl who was too weak to flinch at his sudden movement. In a forfeiting manner, she lowered her head again as if she was expecting a killing blow which never came.

"We're from Konoha by under Hokage-sama to check your Clan. I am Minato." Minato briefly explained and hearing the word 'Konoha' and 'Hokage-sama', the girl smiled.

"Konoha... It's been a while my Clan met a Konoha shinobi." She muttered and winced the pain in her body.

Noticing her pain, Minato panicked as he had no knowledge of any medical Jutsus. Thinking quick, he pressed the black botton on his neck which was a mike.

"I found a survivor. She needs critical treatement right now. I'm in the Clan Head's house in the very end room covered with the Clan insigna. I need help!" Minato shouted in his mike urgently and hoped someone who had any knowledge of medical Jutsu to come.

-Understood. We will be there in 2 minutes.- Shibi's voice croaked in the device, hearing the wind passing by.

-I found the house Minato. Where do I have to go?- Kushina's voice came in.

"Go straight and take a left on the second hall then go straight. Turn right once you find a red room and go in to the black room which is 7 rooms away on the left. Take the left black door and not the right one. Inside the room, there should be three rooms. Go to the middle on and take a left. Go straight to the end you will find a room with the Clan insigna on it on the right. I'm in there." Minato said as he remembered the path he came through.

-Minato, something is coming! Something dangerous is coming this way! It's still far away but with the current speed its running, it will be here in 20 minutes. In that time we have to leave the house before that comes.- Tsume's voice rang in the device in a urgent voice.

"Come to the compound. We'll escape before who ever is coming. Hiashi, do a very brief check on the perimeter and come here. We found a survivor and I have no doubt that person is coming is after the girl." Minato ordered and was answered by quick, "Roger".

30 seconds later, the door behind bashed open and acting on insinct, Minato grabbed a kunai and threw it to the intruder.

"It's me dammit you stupid blondie!" Kushina shouted as she just avoided the kunai from her boyfriend by a centimeter from her head.

"Sorry." He apologised and turned his back from his girlfriend and looked back to the girl. Kushina gasped seeing the poor girl and ran to her to help but was stopped by Minato who had the same eyes, the eyes of wanting to help.

"The Kunais and Tanto stabbed through her bones. Without a medical help, she can die by infection or blood loss. Just like you I want to help but if we do it carelessly, she could die." Minato said as he forced the words from his mouth. It was rather reminding him not to do anything stupid than telling his girlfriend not to do what he was urged to do to save the poor girl.

-Minato, I am in the main house. Where are you- Shibi's voice crackled in the device startilng the couple.

Pressing the black button, he told the way once more and repeated the path ways. 30 seconds later, Shibi arrived slightly panting. He had ran all the way from the sector he had been burying the dead to the Main house which was situated in the opposite of the compound.

His bugs buzzed seeing the horrific sight and the Aburame forced himself to ignore the inhumane torture done to the girl.

"I have learnt medical Jutsus in the past and quite sufficient with it. As how much I want to give her anesthetic to ease her pain, her body is too weak to handle the drug and might never wake up from it. We have to take these weapons out and try to do it fast." Shibi explained and the couple nodded wanting to help.

"Kushina, I want you to support the girl when we take out Tanto on her feet. Try to keep as steady as possible and don't move. Lifting her too much will cause more damage to her hands and lowering too much will do the same." He said she nodded. She kenw why he asked her to do it instead of Minato. It wasn't just because she was woman and didn't had the right to do any strong but as a woman the girl would feel more confortable with her than a male touching her body.

Positioning herself to a confortable stance, she held the girl safely near her body, she summoned her special Chakra all over her body and began healing the burnt and slash marks on the girl. Seeing it was done, Shibi summoned his bugs near the wound.

"They will release a toxic that will temporarly cut off the nerves in her feet. It is not dangerous to the body so it will be okay. Minato, when I count to three, pull the Tanto out as fast as you can and release your Chakra to her feet. My bugs will eat it and change it to medical Chakra using their own method and will help me to heal the wound faster. We will do the same thing for the kunais. Are you ready?" He explained and Minato nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Minato gripped the tanto and pulled it out from the girl's feet as fast as he could. Blood splattered to his clothes but ignored it and threw the tanto away to the other side of the room before he gathered Chakra to his hand and placed it to the girl's stabbed feet. Thanks to Shibi's bugs, the girl didn't feel the pain but as soon as it came, the effect went away causing the girl to shake in pain but was held in place by Kushina. While Shibi was healing her left foot, his bugs were healing her right foot, using Minato's Chakra.

5 minutes later, the wounds were healed and the evidence where the wound was a pink new scar. By this time, Minato was panting, slightly exhausted from using too much Chakra in one go.

"Her left hand." Shibi said and Minato nodded. Just like before, Minato pulled out the kunai from her left hand and threw the kunai away. He once again covered his hands in his Chaka placed it one top of the girl's hand and let the bugs to the job. With Shibi's help, the wound healed in 3 minutes faster than before.

"Tsume said that something or someone is coming here. She said about 20 minutes and we spent about 10 minutes here. It will take about 5 minutes to escape from the compound." Minato said, trying to have as much as time possible.

"We'll have enough time don't worry. Minato, her right hand." Shibi said and nodding, Minato pulled out the last Kunai and gathered as much Chakra he could gather to his hand.

Few minutes later, all major wounds aka her hands and feet were healed and the injuries on her body was healed by Kushina when she was holding onto the girl. Brining the girl down, Minato gave his trench coat to the girl to wear since we her clothes were full of cuts from the injuries.

"Tsume, Hiashi, we're done. Meet me outside. We have the girl with-"

"Bring them in." The raspy voice of the girl interuppted.

"There is a hidden pathway connected all the way to Konoha." She continued startling them at the new information.

"Why?" Minato asked but she just smiled at him tiredly.

"Long story."

"Tsume, Hiashi, come to us. Once you enter the house, go straight and take a left on the second hall then go straight. Turn right once you find a red room and go in to the black room which is 7 rooms away on the left. Take the left black door and not the right one. Inside the room, there should be three rooms. Go to the middle on and take a left. Go straight to the end you will find a room with the Clan insigna on it on the right. We're there."

-Roger- Hiashi and Tsume replied, the sound of wind echoing behind their voice.

"What's your name? I'm Uzumaki Kushina."

"Akane. Toshiki Akane." Akane replied quietly and the red head smiled back seeing the girl was being more open to them.

"We have barely 2 minutes left... Where are they?" Minato cursed quietly, not wanting to swear in front of a young girl and recieve Kushina's wrath.

Just as his words left his mouth, two figures bashed open the door, revealing to be Hiashi, Tsume and her familiar Kuromaru.

"Whoever the person is, he's in the compound and coming this way. We have to go now!" Tsume shouted in slight fear. She had heard from Kuromaru that whoever was coming was stronger than them. A lot stronger.

"_I'm already here~_" A voice echoed behind Tsume, sending shivers down her spine. She and Haishi immediately jumped away where they stood and landed next to the rest of their group. The person had appeared out of no where. Not even Shibi's Kikaichus or Hiashi's eyes managed to see him come. He wore a white mask with black swirling tattoos which had only one eye hole for a reason.

"Akane-hime~ You're still alive! Now are you ready to tell me or would you like to be on the wall again?" The masked asked in a happy voice, which made him look like a complete physcopath. Minato and others glared at the man now knowing he was the one who caused all of these problems. He also then felt the Chakra that masked man had. He widened his eyes and took out his kunai and sood in front of Akane in a protective manner. It was him. The man who had chased him and his team for the last 3 days.

"You again... The cursed child. My answer will be the same." Akane spat in hatred despite the fact that she was weak and vulnerable at the moment. Without the mask man knowing, she silently drew a small blood seal on the floor and fed Chakra to it, activating all hidden seals in the room forming a invisible barrier between the intruder.

"That's too bad~" He cooed in fake sadness and took a step forward but was repelled back by an invisible barrier, seperating him from the group. The door was rejecting his access into the room.

"What's going on?" Minato asked, not understanding what kind of the situation they were in except for the fact that the man standing outside the door was here wanting something that belonged to Akane.

"What is this? I've never seen such marvelous technique before." The masked man said as he touched the barrier and saw it ripple. The Konoha shinobis were suddenly reminded who that person sounded so much alike. Orochimaru, the traitrous Hebi Sannin.

"So full of power and yet still untapped. The power of the Toshiki Clan..." He mumbled as his voice became unstable from the lust of more power. It was disgusting.

"You're wrong. This is not my Clan's technique but my own. This room was specially created to prevent people like you to come in." Akane said correcting his mistake. She then stood in front of Minato, looking directly into the eyes of the cursed child. She was confident if it came to Fuinjutsus and knew he couldn't break the barrier unless he wanted his soul to be ripped out.

"This is your mistake to touch the children of Satoki Oka-sama and Yoru Oto-sama. Now I will pass your judgement in the name of our very first mother and father." She stared at the man, her golden eyes tinted with red glaring right into his eye. She formed an unfamiliar handsign which looked similar to Yamanaka's handsign but it was different.

"I summon thee the protectors of the Ancient Clan by the name of the sacred contract in the name of 143th Clan Head of Toshiki Clan, Toshiki Akane. Listen to my wishes and pleas. Lend me your power, your wisdom and bless me with your gifts." Akane chanted and her body began to glow revealing seals all over her. Her face, hands, arms, legs and feet were covered by tiny writings of complicated seals that neither Kushina and Minato understood. It was so complicated that Minato doubted that his sensei, Jiraiya would be able to understand the seal to a degree. It was they first time of seeing a summoning that required a chant. They all thought it went lost in the First Shinobi War. She then bit to both of ther thumbs and drew a circle with 6 pointed star with blood on back of her hands. Minato and others were too stunned to move seeing girl chant something they had never heard before. She startled them once more when she slammed her hands to the floor beneath her and two irregular summoning seals were drawn to the floor. Two puff of smokes appeared and disappeared leaving two dragons; one blue and one black.

"By the name of the King of Gods Inari-sama, we are here to grant your wishes and pleas. Tell us your wishes Toshiki Akane." The black dragon spoke, his eiree navy blue eyes staring to the girl who was unaffected by the stern look.

"_The cursed child has returned. He has tainted Mother Nature with the blood of the children of Gods. Now he must suffer the consiquences. Listen to my pleas and wishes. Let the sky hear my cry and feel my pain. The pain of loss and lonliness. Let the earth hear my wishes. The wishes to protect the innocent souls from the cursed child. My great mother is crying and my great father suffering. The cursed child has killed them all and now he must suffer all the pain he has caused._" She said to the black dragon in a way of talking the summons understood. Konoha shinobis looked at stunned hearing the way she spoke to the dragon. Now she looked different than before. Her eyes held the endless pool of wisdom enough to rival their Hokage.

"Your wish and pleas has been heard. The sky and earth will bide to your wishes. The Heaven and Hell will obey to your pleas. The elements will see you as their masters. We grant you our power, our wisdom and give you our blessings." The blue dragon spoke and Akane bowed to the dragons gratefully.

"We will listen to your pleas and will punish the cursed child as your wish to."The black and blue dragon spoke in perfect syncronising voice and now glared at the cursed child in hatred, anger and revenge.

"Never! I will not be punished you and your beings!" The masked man shouted in a slightly scared voice and disappeared to thin air, much to their surprise except for the dragons.

"He dares to steal the technique... I must inform this to Inari-sama. Let us meet again Akane-hime." The dragons gave a curt bow to the last surviving Toshiki.

"May the stars show your path." Akane said.

"And may moonlight light your life." The dragons replied and disappeared into their shadows.

As soon as the dragons disappeared, Akane fell to her knees panting. Konoha shinobis were instantly at their side, helping her stand.

"Who was he?"

"The cursed child. The one who dared to betray the Gods." She replied and thanked Kushina who was supporting her.

"With the warning, he won't dare to show his face while I am blessed with their power. Before we leave, I must visit to the Clan library. It is necessary to bring all Clan jutsus and history of the Elemental Nations. We must go there when I am still blessed with their power. The barrier made by the blessings is protecting us from the cursed child. I have no doubt he is still lingering around waitng for the perfect moment to kidnap me." She said and forced her legs to move forward despite the tiredness and pain she was suffering from.

Looking at the girl, Kushina picked her up in a bridal style startling her for a moment.

"Tell us and we'll take you there. This is the fastest and safest way." Kushina said and firstly went out, followed by the rest of the team.

"Turn left and go straight to the end of the corridor. This is supposely not shared with outsiders or the fact that you're not allowed in this restriced are for several reason but this time as you saved my life, you have my gratitude and trust." Akane muttered under her breath. Bringing up the barrier was taking a toll already. Most of her power was drained to heal the body and only little was left. It was a miracle that she didn't faint yet.

Few minutes later they finally reached the end of the long corridor. Even using the shinobi speed, it took them a while to reach the end of the long corridor.

"I noticed that there are no doors in this corridor. Why is that?" Shibi asked calmly.

"They are hidden away because they are alerted by your unknown Chakras. Unless your Chakra is known to the library, they will not grant your access to the library. Force it way through, it is automatically commanded to burn all details inside away from enemies' hands. The corridor itself is a part of the library that our Clan wrote down the history. The earliest scroll can bring us back decades before the Rikudo Senin was born." Their eyes widened at the fact. Only they knew the beginning from the day Rikudo Senin rose to his prime. They knew nothing of his past of his adventure of how he became strong and famous.

"They are the most sacred scrolls of our Clan. Under no circumstances, I cannot leave them behind even it means my death." She said and lowered herself to the ground, before touching the wall. Few seconds later, the wall pulsed. It pulsed again. From her hand, a black lines spread itself like ives and covered the whole corridor with Ancient Fuinjutsus. Unlike the regular seals, the seal burnt blue instead of red for a minute before it receded back to Akane's hand. It crawled up to the wrist and was coiled around it like a bracelet.

"W-What was that?" Minato stuttered, his words lost in awe. Never in his life, he thought that he would see an Ancient Fuinjutsu activated right in front of his eyes. Not even his sensei, Jiraiya one of the Sannin had seen the pure masterpiece in his lifetime. He read them in countless books and had tried to duplicate one but failed utterly. Not even his girlfriend, Kushina had managed to produce such a piece and from her information none of her Clansmen had managed it.

"An ancient seal that only the Clan Head and heir of the Clan can perform. I sealed up all the records into this seal-" She showed the newly made seal on her wrist.

"That can be only opened by me." She finished tiredly and slumped to the ground. Kushina hurriedly carried the girl into the arms.

"Too much Chakra used." She muttered silently too tired to talk loud.

"Now we can go now. On this floor, you will find a pale insigna of my clan in on of the corner of the tiles. I cannot say where it is as it daily moves to another place. Once you find it, channel your Chakra and say, 'Guardian of the South, grant us the path to our freedom.' It will disappear and there should be tunnel underneeth." She explained carefully.

"Will he chase us from the tunnel?" Minato asked warily.

"No, the elders found out the cursed child was coming and so they all covered the tunnel with a special seal that the betrayed ones cannot enter. Once we enter, the Clan will collapse to hide all evidence of the Clan it will be still in domain of my Clan's power until we are out once more. We are not known as the creator of Fuinjutsu for nothing" She said and they nodded, searching for the secret tile. Because of the long corridor, 10 minutes passed and yet the tile wasn't found. Using their best abilities, Hiashi finally found it, in the corner near the entrance. He hurriedly placed his hand to the seal and fed his Chakra, muttering, "Guardian of the South, grant us the path to our freedom."

Just like magic, the tile suddenly disappeared and underneeth was the entrance to the tunnel that looked like only one person could go in at a time. Others gathered around him and went in one by one. Minato went in first as he was the team leader, then Akane, Kushina, Shibi, Hiashi and Tsume quickly followed up by her familiar Kuromaru. As if the tile knew, as soon as the last person was in the tunnel, the tile appeared once more and blocked the entrance.

* * *

><p>The tunnel was surely just like Akane had said, it was covered by millions of the same seal, not an inch of the brown earth wall was seen. Even the ground was covered by the seals. Minato and Kushina whistled awingly seeing the seals covering every inch of the tunnel. It was wide enough for 10 people to move at once and still have space. The place was truely big despite the small entrance.<p>

"Damn, never knew that there's a bug tunnel underground." Tsume commented, looking around the large space. Hiashi had his Byakugan activated wanting to see how the seal worked and simply to say, he was astonished. The seals were specially made to absorb the Nature Chakra in the soil to be activated and yet, it was barely using anything but was the outcome was strong. Kushina and Minato was in once corner, studying the new complcared seal in excitement. They both had their empty scrolls out to write down notes about the seal and just in 20 minutes, 7 longs scrolls were full of scribbles. Shibi had given his colony a free time to look around the tunnel and his bugs were very curious about the new Chakra source they've been tasting in the air. Craving for the new taste, they were out, attached to seals on the walls sucking the Chakra which hadn't ruined the seal.

On one side of the tunnel, Akane was leaning against the wall, absorbing the Nature Chakra to enforce the bless, replenishing her Chakra and her stamina. She found it amusing to see Minato and Kushina so in to the seal and knew this level of Fuinjutsu were out of their league. It was special seal just created to be protected away from the Cursed Child. The achievement itself was a huge success to be recorded into their history and had saved the original copy into Sacred Scroll for future use.

After about another 1 hour rest, Akane was back to her full strength and Chakra, the blessing stronger than ever thanks to the Nature Chakra. Minato and Kushina were finished, Tsume and Kuromaru was itching to get going, Shibi and his Kikaichus were satisfied with the unique taste of Nature Chakra and Hiashi was still awed by the machenism of the seal but wasn't as obessed like his best friend Minato or his girlfriend.

Using the wall as a support, Akane stood up and readjusted Minato's cloak that covered her. Her body was still sore from the injuries but it was a lot better than before.

"Mina-san (everyone), we better go now." She softly said and all heads were looking at her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kushina asked in worry and Akane nodded, flexing her arms to show she was now fully recovered. She wasn't going to tell them about her body still sore, not wanting to be in debt.

"This tunnel is stretched and divided to many pathways, worse than any labyrinths. Only the Clan Head and the Clan heirs know every route of this tunnel like an open book and so I must ask for all of you to stick close to me. This tunnel is only for the Toshiki Clan to serve and shinobis who are not related to the Clan are usually thrown out or locked inside for eternity. The South Forest itself is alive therefore for your own safety, don't stand too far away from me." She said and they all nodded, not wanting to be locked inside.

"How long will it take to arrive to Konoha?" Hiashi asked the young Clan Head.

"It depends. The route always changes for safety and if we're lucky we might be arrive in 30 minutes or the worst, 3 months. This place is alive just like us, so as part of your safety don't bad mouth of the tunnel. This tunnel served and saved us for countless of times and it is part of Mother Nature." She added and they all silently made a note mentally, to never say anything bad about the tunnel. Right now in their current situation, they were in the hands of the tunnel who could easily decide their fate to live or die?


	2. THE END

No, I am not leaving Fanfiction. Investing nearly 4 years of life into this, there's no way, I'm ditching this. I'm too addicted to it to do that.

Anyone who wishes to adopt or continue, feel free too. Just pop in a review or pm me.

I am sad to announce that although I consider myself a HUGE fan of both Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yes I can still write them if I wanted to but it won't be all top quality or anything and my heart doesn't lie in them anymore. Who knows, I might comeback to them in the future but right now, not really.

You can curse me, bitch at me and whatever else, I made my choice. All stories will be changed to complete and frankly, donno about others, I did put up in my profile of my current hiatus status.

I give all of you an ultimate ticket pass to bitch at me via reviews or pm with your own risk of third-party who shares no connection to me in real life or in FFN reporting you and I won't report you cuz at least that much, you guys deserve it and I was an annoying authoress.

So, I made a list of my stories and future plans of them.

**A Different Life, A Different Fate **(Pokemon fic) - Officially dropped. Feel free to adopt it. I like the plot but the way I wrote it is just... aldkfjald. This was when I got into Pokemon again but that's kinda gone now really. I enjoy playing and watching, writing? That's totally different.

**A new life **(Harry Potter x Naruto) - Officially dropped. I agree with one of the reviewer. I made my OC a complete bitch and mary sue. So no. I'm not continuing this. I claim the plot though. PM me if you want it.

**Finally Together **(Inuyasha x Naruto) - Dropped _ages _ago. I did get permission from owner of the plot so no bitching I copied it.

**Flame to moth **(Naruto x KHR) - I'm keeping this. No touchy.

**From the future to the past **(KHR) - I have no idea where to start about the poor planning and style and it's already rewritten too. Sure, if you want to, you can continue where I left off or somewhere around those lines. PM me if you want to.

**Konoha no Rokudaime Kage **(Naruto) - I'm not going to start on this. Take it freely. Don't need to PM me about it since I'm not the only one who thought of same similar sorts.

**Malfunction **(Bleach) - Yeah, drabbles. Uh, I'm bad it so it got discontinued way back. I did say I was going to re write this but I never got around it. Anyways, if you want it, take it.

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naru ReWritten **(Naruto) - This too, I am NOT touching it. The rewritten or more like remake of it exists, that too I will drop.

**No more hiding **(Naruto) - The mentioned rewritten story of above. I like it but it trailed off to who knows where. So I am not continuing this too. Again, feel free to take it, just PM me. Don't review.

**Once, Twice and Thrice Cursed **(Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings) - I never planned to continue this. I did put the in the warning inside the story and summary. It sort of just came to me after reading loads of Harry into Middle Earth (there are unholy amounts of harry!elfing and HarryxLegolas) but couldn't find the exact kind of story I wanted so wrote this. It's kinda dried up now so if anyone's interested, again, just PM me. I don't bite... mostly.

**Plot Banks **- This, uh... just take it. Really.

**Random plots and stories that won't leave me alone **- I admit I was an utter bitch of putting this up and tell no one could use it. So ignore the warnings in each chapter and summary. Just PM me if you want it.

**Ripple **(Kuroko no Basuke) - Interesting enough, the only officially completed story in my list. So, no, you can't take this becaue this little one doesn't count. I'm quite proud of it too.

**Stay with me **(KHR) - This was the supposed better remake of the FTFTTP and I did some research to back up my story too. I tried to come to a realistic approach and really, I like it but if you really want it, PM me. I _might _continue this if my muse ever comes back.

**Toshiki Clan **(Naruto) - No comment on where _and _how I managed to think of such an OP Clan. Toshiki comes from the name Toki =time and Shi=death, I split time in half and slapped death there and boom, Toshiki comes to life. You can take it if you want but I think the 'era' of stories like this died away more than a year I think. Still, pm me if you want.

**Welcome Back **(Naruto) - Again, no comment. I like the plot but writing? No thank you. And it's so AU that it's not even funny. Still, if you want it, pm me.

* * *

><p>P.S - If you don't have an account but want to continue it in a different site, then anonymous review will do.<p>

P.P.S - I won't chase all of you just I want to know who adopts my children :3


End file.
